Enluminures
by A.T.S Ludwig
Summary: De l'Anonyme aux Zébrures, en passant par l'Overdose: 26 drabbles Snack, ou L'Alphabet pour faire honneur au couple Sirius/Severus! Update tous les dimanches.
1. Anonyme

**Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est A.T.S Ludwig, anciennement Samael D.**

 **Me revoilà donc avec une série de drabbles sur le couple Sirius/Severus. Je posterais un chapitre chaque dimanche, et il aura en tout 26 textes, un par lettre de l'alphabet.**

 **J'espère que le concept vous plaîra, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **X**

 **Titre: Anonyme**

 **Nombre de mots : 200 mots sur OpenOffice**

Les doigts qui se frôlent quand ils se croisent dans la vieille maison des Black. Les regards qui s'entrechoquent pendant les réunions houleuses de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les baisers échangés furtivement au détour d'un escalier sombre. Les insultes quand ils sont en public, pour cacher les mots amoureux qu'ils ne peuvent que murmurer dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Les caresses qui ne durent que le bref instant où ils sont seuls, et qui disparaissent pour les coups dès l'arrivée des spectateurs.

Leur relation se conjugue au présent, parce qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas de lendemain pour l'un d'eux.

Leur amour s'accorde avec le secret. Parce que vivre en pleine lumière serait dangereux pour eux deux. Mais aussi parce personne ne comprendrait.

Alors ils se cachent, ils attrapent les moments de tendresse au vol, se contentent du peu qu'ils peuvent saisir. Et Sirius et Severus reprennent leur respiration dans cette relation secrète, avant de replonger dans le monde réel, dans le quotidien gris, dans les conflits.

Leur relation est cachée, parce que le monde est plongé dans la guerre, parce leur couple n'est pas acceptable.

Et parce que leur amour n'est qu'une petite anecdote anonyme perdue parmis les pages de l'Histoire.

 **Prochain chapitre le 29/07**


	2. Blague

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaîra. Comme je n'ai eu aucun retour sur le précédent, je ne sais pas si ce format vous plaît ou pas. Donc, s'il-vous-plaît, dites moi si vous aimez ces drabbles. J'avoue que n'avoir aucun retour est assez démoralisant.**

 **Mais bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **X**

 **Titre : Blague**

 **Nombre de mots : 400 mots sur OpenOffice**

Sirius adorait les blagues. Severus détestait les blagues. Enfin... avant. Depuis ce jour où Sirius avait doucement pris la main de l'autre homme dans la sienne et où Severus n'avait pas repoussé les doigts de l'animagus quand ils s'étaient enroulés autour des siens, ce n'était plus vrai.

Depuis ce jour-là, Sirius faisait moins de blagues. Enfin, disons qu'il ne prenait plus Severus pour cible.

Depuis ce jour-là, Severus ne détestait plus les blagues. Enfin, disons qu'il supportait celles de Sirius car elles n'étaient plus dirigées vers lui.

Il arrivait même que les deux hommes rient ensemble d'une blague orchestrée par Sirius.

Mais là, Severus ne riait pas. Pas du tout. Parce que la dernière blague de Sirius n'était absolument pas drôle. Pourtant, ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague, pas vrai ?

Sirius était passé à travers l'Arche du Département des Mystères. Mais c'était une simple blague. Il allait ressortir de l'autre côté en rigolant. Bien sûr qu'il ferait ça. Il se dirigerait alors vers Severus, et il se moquerait gentiment de lui en le prenant dans ses bras. Il lui dirait que ce n'était qu'une blague. Bien sûr, Severus serait un peu vexé de s'être fait avoir. Alors il bouderait un moment. Puis il traiterait son compagnon de cabot sans cervelle et Sirius laisserait échapper son rire si semblable à l'aboiement d'un chien. Et alors Severus pardonnerait la blague douteuse et il l'embrasserait tendrement.

Sirius ferait forcément ça. Parce que les cris de son filleul, les pleurs de son meilleur ami, tout ça était programmé, pas vrai ? Ils devaient être complices. Il fallait qu'ils soient complices.

Ça ne devait être qu'une blague, une simple blague. Sirius ne pouvait être... Mort. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Le tissu acrroché à l'Arche flottait doucement, comme s'il y avait du vent. Pourtant il n'y en avait pas. Ce devait encore être une blague de Sirius. Il n'y avait ni bourrasque, ni même brise, dans le Département des Mystères. Il n'y avait finalement plus que les respirations saccadées ou chargées de sanglots. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Il n'y avait pas de rires canins.

Finalement, il n'y avait plus que le silence.

Alors Severus dû se résigner. Ce n'était pas une blague. Sirius était passé à travers le Voile, et il n'en ressortirait pas. Sirius était mort, et Severus avait mal, tellement mal. Sirius était mort, et ce n'était pas une blague.

 **Prochain chapitre le 05/08**


	3. Chocolat Chaud

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci pour vos retours sur le dernier chapitre ! Je suis content que les drabbles A et B vous aient plu.**

 **Voici donc le troisième texte, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, j'ai voulu écrire un chapitre plus léger que les deux précédents.**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **X**

 **Titre : Chocolat Chaud**

 **Nombre de mots : 300 mots sur OpenOffice**

Severus aimait son thé peu infusé, mais bien sucré. Et il détestait le café, il trouvait le goût bien trop fort en bouche.

Une minute pile d'infusion, et trois gros morceaux de sucre roux. C'était sa routine du matin, et il n'avait jamais fait d'entorse à celle-ci.

Et puis Sirius avait chamboulé ses petit-déjeuners bien tranquilles.

Car le Sang-Pur, lui, aimait son café bien corsé, mais peu sucré. Un morceau grand maximum. Et il détestait le thé, il trouvait ça incroyablement fade. Surtout le thé à la menthe que buvait sa mère quand il était enfant ! Une horreur !

Alors, tous les matins, dans la Grande Salle, Severus prenait son thé comme il l'aimait.

Alors, tous les matins, dans la Grande Salle, Sirius prenait son café comme il l'aimait.

Et tous les matins, un duel de regard s'engageait entre les deux partis, pour savoir lequel détenait la vérité absolue.

Invariablement, ils finissaient les nerfs en pelotte et sans s'être mis d'accord.

Mais Severus refusait catégoriquement de renoncer à son précieux thé. Et Sirius ne voulait pas que son homme soit un adepte d'une boisson aussi banale. Severus Snape méritait mieux qu'un simple thé, par Merlin !

Alors un jour, Sirius en eu assez. Sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore qui buvait un verre de sirop au citron, sous celui exaspéré de McGonagall qui savourait son précieux whisky écossais à 10 gallions le litre – à sept heures du matin, oui – et sous celui étonné des rares élèves lève-tôt, le professeur de DCFM se leva et contourna la grande table.

Seule Trelawney ne remarqua pas le mouvement de son collègue, trop occupée à descendre joyeusement une bouteille de Xérès.

Sirius se planta alors devant Severus et dit :

« Hey, Snape, ça te dirait, un chocolat chaud ? »

 **Prochain chapitre le 12/08**


	4. Dupliquer

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous avoue que je suis un peu déçu, je n'ai eu aucun retour sur le chapitre 3. Est-ce parce que le thème était plus léger ? Il ne vous a pas plu ? S'il-vous-plaît, dites moi si vous aimez aussi les textes moins sombres, histoire que je m'adapte, que je retravaille certains drabbles éventuellement.**

 **Enfin, bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (En plus, le 14 août, c'est mon anniversaire :p). Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **X**

 **Titre : Dupliquer**

 **Nombre de mots : 300 mots sur OpenOffice**

Severus bâilla. Il était tôt, et Sirius dormait encore. Le potionniste se leva, s'attirant un grognement endormi de son compagnon, qui se retourna, et replongea dans le sommeil un instant plus tard.

L'homme quitta la chambre, et descendit dans la cuisine. Là, Sirius le salua, une tasse de café à la main.

« Bonjour, Sev'. Bien dormi ? »

Héberlué, Severus balbutia avec incompréhension. Comment ? Sirius était pourtant en haut. Comment avait-il pu descendre sans qu'il ne le voit ?

Complètement perdu, Severus se retrancha dans la salle de bain, en essayant de se convaincre que l'autre homme avait tout simplement transplanné, même s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Puis il lâcha un cri d'horreur lorsqu'il vit encore un autre Sirius, qui prenait sa douche en sifflotant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Amour ? »

Severus se précipita dans le couloir, et fit le tour de la maison. Partout. Ils étaient partout.

Dans le salon ? Un clone, qui faisait des mots croisés.

Dans le jardin ? Encore un, qui regardait béâtement le lever de soleil, assis par terre. Severus se dit que celui-là avait l'air particulièrement stupide.

Et encore un autre dans l'entrée, et un autre dans la cave, et un autre dans le grenier.

Le Sang-Mêlé remonta en panique dans la chambre. Et il cria. Parce que là, tous les clones l'attendaient. De nouveaux étaient même apparus. Tous ouvrirent les bras en même temps. Et de tous les côtés, il pu entendre « Bonjour Severus ! », comme un écho.

Severus hurla de nouveau et... Se réveilla en sursaut. Il vit alors avec soulagement que tous les doubles de l'animagus avaient disparu, pour ne laisser que l'original, encore dans les bras de Morphée.

Severus aimait profondément Sirius. Mais dupliquer son amant en quinze exemplaires ? Non merci !

 **Prochain chapitre le 19/08**


	5. Epices

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je n'ai de nouveau reçu aucune review sur le chapitre précédent. Je n'aime pas faire du chantage ou demander des reviews, mais là j'ai vraiment l'impression de publier dans le vide... Donc, bien que je n'aime pas faire ça, j'ai décidé de ne plus publier si je n'ai aucun retour. Il y a une cinquantaine de personnes qui ont lu le chapitre 4, et pas une review n'a été posté. Bien sûr, je ne demande pas que tous mes lecteurs commentent à chaque fois, mais quand même...**

 **Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai choisi de publier seulement si j'ai des retours.**

 **X**

 **Titre : Epices**

 **Nombre de mots : 100 mots sur OpenOffice**

« Sirius ? Pourquoi aimes-tu autant les épices ? »

Severus demanda cela à son compagnon pendant qu'ils étaient à table, alors que l'animagus rajoutait divers aromates à son plat pourtant déjà riche en assaisonnements.

Sirius ne dit rien, mais il se leva de table, et alla se mettre derrière Severus. Il l'enlaça, et vint picorer son cou de baisers.

« Tu sens bon, Severus. Tu sens les ingrédients pour potion. Tu sens la forêt après une pluie diluvienne. »

Sirius effleura la nuque du bout des lèvres, goûtant la peau pâle.

« Et surtout, tu sens les épices. »

 **Prochain chapitre le 26/08 (si j'ai suffisament de reviews)**


	6. Famille

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je n'ai eu qu'une seule review au chapitre précédent, mais puisqu'elle contient un commentaire pour chaque texte, j'ai décidé que c'était suffisant pour publier aujourd'hui :)**

 **Ave ce texte, je reviens à mon style de prédilection, un peu plus sombre que pour les derniers chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **X**

 **Titre : Famille**

 **Nombre de mots : 600 mots sur OpenOffice**

 _« Fils indigne ! »_

Sirius tremblait, assis sur le rebord défoncé d'un trottoir. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et venaient se perdre dans le creux de son cou. Et il passa rageusement une main écorchée sur son visage pour déchirer son chagrin, le balancer loin de sa peau et du bitume brûlant.

Parce que, quoi qu'il en dise, se faire renier par sa propre famille, ça faisait mal, bordel !

Il venait de devenir orphelin. Pourtant, Orion et Walburga étaient encore vivant. Pourtant, Regulus avait des parents.

Mais pas lui. Il devrait apprendre à vivre comme un orphelin, un orphelin avec des parents en vie.

 _« Traître à son Sang ! »_

Et Severus était en colère. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il aurait voulu faire ravaler son air arrogant à Bellatrix, et mettre ses mains autour de son cou si gracile, et serrer, fort, fort, fort.

Et il aurait voulu incendier la belle gueule de Regulus quand il faisait une moue dégoûtée en voyant son aîné, briser chacun de ses os, et l'obliger à rendre ce visage volé à son frère, ce visage si parfait, si empreint de colère, si _Sirius._

X

 **« Sale Vermine ! »**

Severus se balança sur le côté, évitant de justesse la bouteille lançée sur lui. Celle-ci percuta le mur dans un vacarme tintant qui éclata derrière son oreille, et un reste de mauvaise bière trop chaude vint éclabousser son épaule.

Et son père cria, encore et encore, et il frappa, fort, toujours fort. Et sa mère pleurait dans un coin, encore et toujours.

Et Severus aurait voulu cracher sa haine et vomir son dégoût d'une telle _famille_.

 **« Meurtrier ! »**

Et Sirius était en colère. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas défendre un meurtrier, un assassin. Parce qu'il fallait être un monstre pour tuer son propre père.

Et pourtant, Severus avait tué Tobias. Sirius le savait. Et parce qu'il aimait Severus à en crever, il se réjouissait de la mort de son tortionnaire. Tobias n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, parce qu'un coup de couteau pour chaque cicatrice sur la peau de Severus n'aurait pas suffit à calmer la colère qui grondait en Sirius.

X

Et puis, un jour, la colère de Sirius s'en alla.

Regulus était mort, Walburga, Orion et Bellatrix aussi. Et Sirius n'avait plus envie d'être _juste_ Sirius, juste l'orphelin. Il était Sirius l'orphelin depuis des années. Mais il ne voulait plus de ce nom-là. Désormais, il serait Sirius _Black_. Et ça, c'était le plus beau pied de nez qu'il puisse faire à ceux qui l'avaient renié.

Et puis, un jour, la colère de Severus s'en alla.

Eileen avait fini par crever sous les coups de Tobias. Et Tobias était enfin tombé sous la baguette de Severus. Plus de pleurs étouffés, plus de coups enragés, plus de larmes salées ni de mauvais alcool.

Severus avait enfin pu respirer, et avancer. Enfermant deux tombes et une réputation entâchée à l'Impasse du Tisseur, il brûla et oublia le parricide, tuant son lui meurtrier. Ses racines mortes, parties en fumée, Severus marcha vers le soleil.

Ils furent abandonnés loin derrière eux, l'orphelin engonçé dans une tapisserie défraîchie et le meurtrier emmuré dans des briques sales.

Et Sirius et Severus formèrent leur propre famille, loin des coups qui pleuvaient et de l'alcool qui coulait à flots, loin des insultes qui fusaient, loin de la colère qui incendiait. Ils formèrent une famille tellement plus belle que celles d'où ils venaient. C'était Sirius, Severus, et, perché dans leurs bras, un petit bonhomme qui riait aux éclats.

 **Prochain chapitre le 02/09**


	7. Garder le cap

**Bonjour tout le monde. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu dans la même veine que le précédent, dites moi si vous aimez.**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **X**

 **Titre : Garder le cap**

 **Nombre de mots : 900 mots sur OpenOffice**

La porte d'entrée claqua derrière Severus. L'homme retira sa cape humide de neige. Puis il tendit l'oreille. Tout était calme. Bien trop calme. Le corridor d'entrée était faiblement éclairé, touché par la lumière que diffusait la lampe pendue au plafond de la cuisine. Le reste de la maison semblait endormi, profondément enveloppé dans une douce obscurité.

Sans bruit, Severus s'avança dans le couloir, puis entra dans la cuisine. Là, sur le carrelage blanc, s'étendaient comme des cadavres les vestiges d'assiettes ayant glissé de _ses_ mains. Cassées en grossiers morceaux de porcelaine bleue, elles formaient une mosaïque désordonnée de mer déchaînée.

Le potionniste fixa un instant la vaiselle brisée, puis il cligna des yeux. Il la réparerait plus tard, encore. _Il_ avait fait une crise, encore.

L'homme quitta la pièce, puis monta les escaliers, se dirigeant sans hésitation vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son compagnon.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. _Il_ était bien là. Prostré dans le coin entre le mur et le grand lit. Comme d'habitude. Replié sur lui-même, se balançant d'avant en arrière, ses longs cheveux retombant sur ses épaules comme un lourd rideau sombre. Comme d'habitude.

Severus s'approcha. Il observa tristement les cils alourdis par les larmes, les pommettes trop saillantes sous la peau tendue et cireuse. Il regarda fixement les doigts qui se serraient convulsivement autour des épaules osseuses. Comme à chaque crise.

Alors il s'accroupit face à l'autre homme. Puis il le pris doucement dans ses bras, comme on l'aurait fait avec un animal blessé, le laissant poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Le potionniste berça tendrement le corps contre lui. Et alors qu'il effleurait la nuque de son compagnon du plat de la main, un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes :

« Sirius ? »

Un murmure rauque, teinté d'angoisse. Le corps osseux se tendit. Puis le visage émacié et strié de larmes se tourna vers son vis-à-vis.

Les yeux grands ouverts et brouillés par les pleurs, les pupilles colorées par un ciel d'orage, Sirius fixa Severus en tremblant.

Et Severus lui rendit tristement son regard, resserrant son étreinte.

Souvent, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Sirius sombrait. Écrasé par la houle qui rugissait dans sa tête, Sirius s'asphyxiait. Il se noyait sous le froid des détraqueurs, sous les murmures rocailleux d'Azkaban, sous les souvenirs et les incertitudes.

Alors Severus essayait de le ramener à la surface, il essayait de le remonter sur leur petite barque déjà bien vacillante.

Il l'enlaçait pour le réchauffer, lui chuchotait à l'oreille pour chasser les voix qui venaient le hanter. Il le consolait, lui assurait que rien n'était sa faute, comme une comptine ou une berceuse lointaine. Il l'embrassait tendrement, lui murmurait des « je t'aime » rassurants, pour faire fuir les Détraqueurs, pour effacer la lumière brûlante de l'Avada.

Cette fois encore, Sirius menaçait de couler jusqu'au fond de la mer. Cette fois encore, Severus essayait de le ramener à la surface.

Les mains pâles du potionniste vinrent encadrer le visage de l'animagus, les doigts fins vinrent essuyer les larmes. Sirius s'accrocha à sa chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ses doigts chiffonnant le tissu, ses ongles s'enfonçant presque dans la chair de Severus.

Il y avait tellement de peur dans le regard voilé, tellement de crainte dans son étreinte tremblante.

Severus pouvait presque voir la main d'un Détraqueur se refermer sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Bien sûr, Sirius essayait de résister. Il essayait de fuir les fantômes qui l'encerclaient, il hurlait contre ses cauchemars, contre les murs d'Azkaban et contre le reste.

Mais parfois, sa voix se bloquait dans sa gorge, et il coulait.

Comme ce jour-là, où il suivait aveuglément spectres et démons, s'éloigant de Severus sous les murmures du vent.

Sirius se mit à sangloter comme un petit enfant. Alors Severus piqua son visage de milliers de baisers, légers comme des papillons, puis, posant son front contre celui de son compagnon, il laissa les mots se déverser hors de sa bouche, forts comme un torrent, pour rassurer et apaiser :

« Sirius. Sirius regarde-moi, souffla le professeur, croisant furtivement les prunelles voilées. Tu n'es pas seul, tu ne sera plus jamais seul. Sirius, je suis là. Pour toujours. »

Les yeux gris s'éclaircirent. Et Severus continua, la respiration presque erratique :

« Je ne suis pas très démonstratif. Et sûrement très maladroit. Mais ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi. Je veux passer chaque instant du reste de ma vie près de toi. Je veux pouvoir carresser tes lèvres encore et encore, jour après jour. Je veux pouvoir me plonger dans tes yeux, m'y perdre pour l'éternité. Je veux te voir sourire, te voir rire. Mais aussi te voir pleurer, te voir être en colère. Te voir vivre. Pouvoir t'embrasser chaque matin, me réveiller à tes côtés. Et me coucher chaque soir près de toi, pour passer la nuit dans tes bras. Je te veux toi. Sirius. Toi tout entier. Avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Quand tu vas bien et quand tu ne va pas bien. Tout le temps. Toujours. Parce que je t'aime, Sirius. »

Les lèvres de Sirius s'étirèrent en un sourire gauche et encore humide de larmes salées. Puis ses doigts lâchèrent la chemise, et enlacèrent ceux de Severus.

Cette fois encore, Severus avait réussi à faire remonter Sirius à la surface. Et un jour, ils navigueraient ensemble sous le soleil, et ils réussiraient à garder le cap.

 **Prochain chapitre le 09/09**


	8. Habitudes

**Bonjour tout le monde ! La rentrée s'est bien passée? Moi, je suis devenu tonton pour la deuxième fois, donc l'année scolaire commence bien !**

 **Je garde le même rythme de publication que pendant les vacances, à savoir un chapitre chaque dimanche.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine vous plaira !**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **X**

 **Titre : Habitudes**

 **Nombre de mots : 500 mots sur OpenOffice**

Sirius détestait se perdre dans une routine morne. Avoir des petites habitudes, très peu pour lui !

Non, ce qu'il aimait, c'était l'imprévu ! C'était quand on laissait faire le hasard. Pourquoi suivre un itinéraire tout tracé ? On pouvait simplement se laisser happer par les petites ruelles et les passages secrets disséminés sur le chemin, c'était bien plus amusant !

Sirius n'avait jamais été très conventionnel, mais depuis les douze ans qu'il avait passé à Azkaban, il ne supportait absolument plus la routine. La prison, où chaque heure ressemblait à la précédent et à la suivante, avait profondément changé Sirius. Dès qu'il prenait une habitude, c'était comme si le froid des Détraqueurs revenait et murmurait à son oreille « J'ai gagné. ».

Mais Sirius devait bien reconnaître à présent que rentrer chaque soir et savoir que son compagnon l'attendrait était reposant. Il savait que, dès qu'il franchirait le pas de la porte, il verrait Severus. Et chaque soir, il irait l'embrasser. Et chaque soir, il profiterait de la présence appaisante de l'homme à ses côtés. Ce serait des petits riens, un baiser furtif, des doigts serrant doucement les siens, un « Je t'aime. » murmuré dans la douce obscurité de la chambre. Mais ça ferait tellement de bien à Sirius.

Alors finalement, quand une simple étreinte le soir arrivait à chasser le souffle glacial d'Azkaban plus efficament qu'un Patronus, Sirius reconnaissait que les habitudes pouvaient parfois avoir du bon.

X

Severus aimait son confort. Il était vrai qu'il dormait mal s'il n'avait pas bu sa tisane avant d'aller se coucher. Et effectivement, l'anxiété le prenait quand sa routine confortable était bousculée de trop. Paradoxal pour un espion s'adaptant dans toutes les situations, mais après tout, la gueurre était derrière lui maintenant, non ?. Il avait rangé son rôle d'espion au placard.

Pourtant, les nuits passées au près de son « Maître », où il torturait des innocents des heures durant, ne disparaissaient pas, elles. Lord Voldemort le hantait toujours. Et à chaque insomnie, à chaque cauchemar, c'était comme si la morsure brûlante de la Magie Noire revenait, et murmurait à son oreille « J'ai gagné. ».

Mais Severus devait bien reconnaître à présent que les idées de Sirius, complètement contraires à sa routine, lui permettaient de chasser ses cauchemars. Il n'arrivait pas à domir ? Sirius l'emmenait faire un tour à moto en pleine nuit.

Les cris de ses victimes revenaient le hanter ? Ils n'avaient qu'à faire de la cuisine à deux heures du matin, rien de tel qu'un bon gâteau au chocolat pour faire partir les fantômes du passé.

C'était totalement incongru, et s'il avait été seul, Severus n'aurait jamais fait la moitié de tout ça. Mais au fond, il aimait bien les idées loufoques de Sirius, elles finissaient toujours par l'apaiser.

Alors finalement, quand une balade à moto sous les rayons de lune l'aidait à ne pas replonger dans ses idées noires, Severus reconnaissait que laisser tomber de temps à autre les habitudes faisait du bien.

 **Prochain chapitre le 16/09**


	9. Impudence

**Titre : Impudence**

 **Nombre de mots : 800 mots sur OpenOffice**

Le vinyle tourne inlassablement sur la platine, et il hurle tubes aux riffs déchaînés sur vieilles chansons au goût d'adolescence.

La fumée d'une cigarette industrielle s'échappe des lèvres pâles et craquelées de Severus, et forme un nuage grisâtre qui se fond dans la pénombre. Le tabac empli ses poumons et le fait tousser. Il s'en fiche. De toute manière, il a eu la gorge broyée par les crocs de Naguini. Il n'est pas guéri, et ne le sera jamais. Alors à quoi bon préserver ses poumons s'il ne peut même plus prononcer son propre nom ?

Les derniers accords de _Bleeding Me_ retentissent. Le vieux frigo dans le coin de la pièce ronronne.

La capsule d'une bouteille de bière bon marché saute et vient rouler sur la table basse. Sirius avale une grande gorgée. Le liquide est presque chaud, et amer sur sa langue. Il grimace, puis hausse les épaules.

Le mégot rabougrit vient s'écraser dans le cendrier.

Severus se lève, et se dirige vers le frigo. Il l'ouvre. La lumière jaune de l'ampoule se répand dans la pièce. Ses longs doigts aggripent le dernier pack de bière qu'il a pu acheter. Puis la porte se refèrme en claquant, et l'obscurité revient.

Bientôt, il faudra que Sirius se passe de l'alcool, ou que lui-même renonce à ses clopes écoeurantes. Ou alors ils crèveront de faim. Bah, de toute façon, ils finiront bien par claquer, alors que ce soit dans une semaine ou dans dix ans...

La bouteille en verre s'échoue sur la moquette rouge. Puis le grésillement du disque tournant dans le vide laisse place à _Bad Moon Rising_ , alors que Severus range le précédent vinyle dans sa pochette noire et rouge.

Sirius se met à chantonner, doucement d'abord, puis plus franchement. Sa voix se mélange à celle de John Fogerty. Et Severus l'écoute, dans un silence qui contraste avec la colère, presque la fureur, avec laquelle il fume une nouvelle cigarette.

Severus s'en fout de crever. C'est par hasard qu'il a survécu au champ de bataille. Miracle diraient certains. Malédiction cracherait Sirius, lui donnant les mots qu'il ne peut plus laisser éclater.

Severus s'en fout de crever, et c'est pareil pour Sirius, parce qu'ils ne sont plus que des putains de naufragés sur un radeau déglingué, que des soldats qui n'ont pas eu la décence de mourir à la guerre.

Ils encombrent et gênent en exposant leurs visages détruits par la mort, leurs gorges lacérées et leurs jambes massacrées. Leur existence dérange, et ils survivent avec une impudence qui embarrasse les autres, une impudence qui empêche ceux qui veulent oublier de tourner la page.

Parce qu'ils peuvent bien reconstuires les bâtiments, repeupler le pays, effacer les traces de la guerre, enterrer les morts et faire des cérémonies d'hommage, ils n'oublieront pas tant qu'eux seront là, Sirius, Severus, et tous les autres nécrosés.

Ils font peur à voir, et on voudrait les faire disparaître, les jeter aux oubliettes.

On voudrait les effacer, ces gens encombrants, Severus et ses cordes vocales déchiquetées, Sirius et ses os en miettes. On voudrait leur faire ravaler leur survie, à ces gens cassés, Severus et son mutisme qui suinte la douleur, Sirius et son boitement qui transpire l'infirmité.

Les doigts de Severus se mettent à trembler, et sa cigarette manque de lui échapper. Il remarque alors que Sirius s'est tu, et qu'un nouveau morceau a commencé.

Sous l'écho des rythmiques d' _Hybrid Moments_ , Severus relève la tête – quand l'avait-il baissée ? – puis, mue par une chaleur étrange, il se lève et contourne la table, et vient s'effondrer dans le canapé élimé. Il se penche alors vers l'avant, à tel point que son buste touche presque celui de Sirius. Et là, il effleure de la pulpe des doigts les lèvres charnues. L'autre homme ne recule pas, alors il continue ses caresses, traçant le contour de la mâchoir et les pomettes saillantes. Les orbes noires croisent les pupilles grises.

Et dans un nuage de cigarette rougeoyante et d'alcool enivrant, dans une bulle de moquette usée et de musique rugueuse, Severus embrasse Sirius.

Dans un doux étourdissement, loin de l'impudence et de la déviance dont les accuse, Sirius enlace Severus.

Les baisers échangés ont un goût alcoolisé et les étreintes sont enfumées d'un parfum de tabac.

Et Sirius et Severus s'aident l'un l'autre, et réapprennent à aimer. Dans un cocktail de cigarettes et de bières, de vinyles qui hurlent à tue-tête, de baisers fiévreux, d'étreintes gauches et d'une envie de survivre qui enflamme leurs entrailles.

Et tant pis pour la gorge déchirée, tant pis pour la jambe bousillée, tant pis pour les corps fracassés. Tant que Sirius sera la voix de Severus, et tant que Severus épaulera les pas de Sirius, ils survivront. Ils survivront suffisamment longtemps pour jeter leur impudence à la gueule du monde entier.

 **Prochain chapitre le 23/09**


	10. Jalousie

**Titre : Jalousie**

 **Nombre de mots : 300 mots sur OpenOffice**

« Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? demanda Sirius en embrassant son petit-ami sur la joue.

-Hmm, grommela Severus.

-Severus ?

-Oui, oui, bonjour... »

Sirius soupira. Visiblement, le Serpentard faisait la tête. Et, pour une fois, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que Severus le boude.

À moins que... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, quand même ?

« Severus ? Est-ce que par hasard, tu m'en voudrais d'avoir passé la journée d'hier avec James ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu fais bien ce que tu veux, dit Severus en rougissant légèrement.

\- Alors c'est vraiment ça ! Tu boude par jalousie ! »

Severus se renfrogna mais baissa les yeux.

« Sev' ? Tu sais que James est _juste_ mon meilleur ami ?

\- Et comment je peux en être sûr ?

\- Enfin, James est hétéro _et_ raide dingue de Lily. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus. En plus, je n'aime pas les lunettes. »

Severus soupira, mais ne répondit rien. Sirius fit la moue. Il savait que son petit-ami avait très peu de confiance en lui-même, mais ça l'embêtait vraiment que Severus le boude.

« Tu sais quoi, Severus ? Je te promets que ce week-end, je le passe avec toi. Je m'emmènerais aux Trois Balais, puis on pourra aller du côté de la serre numéro 4. La dernière fois que je suis passé devant, j'ai vu des pousses de Belladone pas loin. »

Severus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et haussa un sourcil, comme chaque fois qu'il voulait donner l'impression d'être en pleine réflexion.

« Hum. D'accord.

\- Super ! Mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu puisse vraiment être jaloux de mon meilleur ami.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

Et Sirius s'exécuta bien volontiers.

 **Prochain chapitre le 30/09**


	11. Kamishibai

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Voici le chapitre de la semaine, il est très court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **X**

 **Titre : Kamishibai**

 **Nombre de mots : 100 mots sur OpenOffice**

Un théâtre de papier, un _Kamishibai_. C'est tout ce qu'avait été leur relation. Un foutu théâtre de bois trop sec et de papier trop fin.

Ils avaient joué sur les planches, l'un et l'autre. D'abord aussi éloignés que possible. Et puis les images en fond avaient défilé et les années avaient passé.

Et, au fil de leurs rôles et des metteurs en scène, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Jusqu'à se retrouver ensemble sous le feu des projecteurs.

Et puis, coup de théâtre !

Severus avait quitté la scène.

Et maintenant, dans les mains de Sirius, il ne restait plus que des cendres.

 **Prochain chapitre le 07/10**


	12. Lady

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ( et j'en profite pour vous dire que je publie également une autre série, qui s'appelle "Calendrier d'Halloween", n'hésitez pas à aller la voir )**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **X**

 **Titre : Lady**

 **Nombre de mots : 300 mots sur OpenOffice**

Lady Black était très belle. Mais Sirius ne l'aimait pas.

Beaucoup de femmes jalousaient ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux d'un bleu pur et son corps aux courbes parfaites. Mais Sirius ne l'aimait pas.

Beaucoup d'hommes rêvaient de caresser sa peau dorée, d'entendre son rire clair et d'embrasser sa bouche pulpeuse. Mais Sirius ne l'aimait pas.

Sirius aimait. Mais pas Lady Black. Il aimait les cheveux corbeau de son amant, ses yeux charbon, et son corps sec aux os saillants. Il aimait sa voix grave et soyeuse et ses lèvres fines, rosées, et d'une douceur inégalable. Il aimait embrasser sa peau pâle et la voir rougir sous sa langue mutine.

Il aimait tout ce que n'était pas Lady Black. Il aimait tout ce qui était Severus Snape.

Mais c'était Lady Black qu'il avait rejoint devant l'autel. C'était à l'annulaire de Lady Black qu'il avait passé une bague. C'était Lady Black qu'il avait embrassé, une fois les vœux prononcés. C'était Lady Black que Sirius avait épousé.

Mais Sirius ne l'aimait pas. Il aurait voulu hurler au monde qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Entre une union avec une fille Sang-Pur de famille très respectée, ou une relation interdite avec un homme de Sang-Mêlé, Sirius n'avait pas eu à choisir, le monde l'avait fait pour lui.

Alors il avait épousé cette femme que ses parents avaient choisi. Il avait pleinement embrassé les traditions. Mais Sirius n'aimait pas Lady Black.

Sirius n'aimait pas Lady Black, femme fade à la beauté trop parfaite. Il aimait Severus, homme si orageux, au physique si sauvage. Il n'aimait pas serrer entre ses mains la taille fine de son épouse. Il aimait parcourir de ses doigts les hanches étroites de son amant.

C'était Lady Black que Sirius avait épousé. Mais il ne l'aimait pas.

 **Prochain chapitre le 14/10**


	13. Maraude

**Titre : Maraude**

 **Nombre de mots : 200 mots sur OpenOffice**

Sirius déambule dans les couloirs de Poudlard, bien caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Il fait sombre, seules quelques torches éclairent encore le château à cette heure là. Le couvre-feu est tombé depuis longtemps, la plupart des professeurs sont déjà retournés dans leurs quartiers.  
Mais Sirius sait. Il sait qu'un préfet n'a pas fini sa ronde. Et pas n'importe quel préfet, celui de Serpentard.

Arrivé dans un couloir sans fenêtres, le jeune homme retire la cape, et attend. Il ne se passe que quelques minutes avant qu'une voix grave et soyeuse ne brise le silence.

« Alors, Black ? Encore en maraude ? »

Il ne se passe que quelques secondes avant que Severus Snape n'attrape Sirius Black par le col de sa chemise pour le plaquer contre le mur.

Et très vite, les lèvres se goûtent, les langues se caressent, les mains courent sous les vêtements. Et très vites, les hanches se pressent, les respirations se font saccadées, les joues rougissent.

Désormais, le reste ne compte plus. Il n'y a qu'eux, eux qui n'ont le droit d'exister qu'ainsi. Sirius et Severus ne vont ensembles que le temps d'une ronde de préfet, que le temps d'une maraude de Gyffondor.

 **Prochain chapitre le 21/10**


	14. Nintendo 64

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur les derniers chapitres :) J'espère que celui-là - assez léger - vous plaira aussi.**

 **Et j'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai écrit un nouvel OS, intitulé "Dédé", n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dessus également ;)**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **X**

 **Titre : Nintendo 64**

 **Nombre de mots : 300 mots sur OpenOffice**

« Sirius ? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'est cette... Chose ? demanda Severus en jetant un regard circonspect à l'objet devant lui.

\- C'est une Nintendo 64 ! C'est Harry qui l'a amenée.

\- Et tu était vraiment obligé de mettre cette machine moldue sur la table de la cuisine ?

\- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais l'installer dans le salon. Il faut une... Euh, tévélison pour s'en servir.

\- Une télévision.

\- Oui, voilà. Et on peut jouer à des jeux avec ! Harry m'en a ramené plusieurs. »

La mort dans l'âme, Severus fouilla dans le carton aux pieds de la table. Il en sortit plusieurs épais rectangles en plastique. GoldenEye 007 ? Mario Kart 64 ? Qu'est-ce que les moldus avaient bien pu inventé encore ?

Sous l'enthousiasme de son compagnon, le potionniste accepta cependant de tester la console avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour le – magnifique – sourire de Sirius. Bien sûr, il n'avouerait jamais – même sous la torture – que voir une telle joie sur le visage de son compagnon lui faisait chaud au cœur.

« Bon, allons voir ce que ces foutus moldus ont pu créer comme bêtise cette fois-ci.. »

X

Vingts minutes plus tard, après s'être arraché les cheveux en essayant de brancher la console, Severus appuya enfin sur le bouton ON, et démarra une partie de Mario Kart 64.

X

Une heure après, des cris retentissaient dans le salon.

Severus grommelait sur le canapé, et Sirius, assis par terre, aboyait, le poing en l'air :

« Ouais ! J'ai encore gagné !

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Je me suis encore pris une carapace rouge ! En plus, je suis sûr que tu triche ! lança Severus.

\- …

\- ...

\- Mauvais joueur, va. »

 **Prochain chapitre le 28/10**


	15. Overdose

**Titre : Overdose**

 **Nombre de mots : 100 mots sur OpenOffice**

Severus était obnubilé par Sirius. Tout, absolument tout chez le Gryffondor l'obsédait. Ses boucles souples dans lesquelles il rêvait de glisser les doigts. Sa peau blanche qu'il imaginait des plus douces. Ses yeux d'ouragan où il pourrait se noyer.

Severus rêvait de sombrer dans les bras de Sirius. Quitte à se perdre lui-même.

Pour lui, Sirius était drogue, Sirius était addiction.

Alors, le jour où il goûta enfin à cette peau opaline, où il embrassa pour la première fois les lèvres rosées, où il découvrit Sirius de milles et une façon, Severus pensa que c'était la plus belle des overdoses.

 **Prochain chapitre le 04/11**


	16. Plume

**Titre : Plume**

 **Nombre de mots : 300 mots sur OpenOffice**

La plume grattait furieusement le parchemin. La pointe gorgée d'encre le déchirait par endroit. Le liquide noir bavait sur la plupart des mots. L'écriture était tremblante, peu harmonieuse. Mais Sirius s'acharnait. Ecrire une simple liste de course ne devait pas être si dur !

Pourtant, quand il regarda le résultat final, il dû se résigner. C'était tout simplement atroce. Lui qui avait eu une écriture droite et fine était désormais incapable de faire correctement le rond du o. Il faisait des patés et écrivait tordu. Douze ans à Azakaban sans tenir une plume avait rendu sa calligraphie pitoyable.

De rage, Sirius déchira le parchemin et reposa sans douceur son matériel sur la table, faisait tinter l'encrier dans un bruit sourd.

Le Sang-Pur entendit à peine son compagnon entrer dans la pièce. Il l'ignora, détournant son visage pour cacher ses yeux embués. Il se sentait tellement incapable !

Mais alors, Severus s'approcha, et fit tourner le visage de son partenaire pour qu'il le regarde. Puis il redonna sa plume à Sirius, attrapant au passage un nouveau parchemin.

Ensuite, du bout des doigts, il essuya les larmes qui avaient perlé au coin des yeux de l'animagus. Les longs doigts agiles du potionniste vinrent alors enserrer délicatement la main du Sang-Pur. Et, patiemment, il le guida, l'aidant à se refamiliariser avec les différentes lettres.

La pointe de la plume ne crissait plus, elle glissait élégamment sur le parchemin. L'encre ne se déversait plus incontrôlablement en fusant de tous les côtés. Le liquide imprégnait la feuille en flots réguliers et les boucles des lettres se faisaient plus lisses. Et les mots devenaient moins flous.

Et Severus continuait à guider Sirius. Et Sirius réapprenait petit à petit à écrire. Et Sirius reprenait petit à petit des bouts de ce que la prison lui avait volé.

 **Prochain chapitre le 11/11**


	17. Quenelle

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur les derniers chapitres !**

 **X**

 **Titre : Quenelle**

 **Nombre de mots : 100 mots sur OpenOffice**

Severus déteste être observé comme une bête curieuse. Severus déteste la quenelle.

Ce soir, dans la Grande Salle, tous le regardent fixement. Ce soir, au dîner, il y a de la quenelle.

Mais ce soir, il y a surtout les doigts de Sirius qui enlacent discrètement les siens.

Alors Severus ignore les élèves qui le regardent, lui, Serpentard attablé chez Gryffondor. Lui, Servilus, attablé aux côtés de son éternel rival : Black. Il ignore tout, sauf la main de Sirius qui serre doucement la sienne.

Et il se dit que, finalement, la quenelle ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça.

 **Prochain chapitre le 18/11**


	18. Route

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre ( surtout Fox, à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas envoyer de message), et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce nouveau drabble, qui est je pense mon préféré du recueil !**

 **X**

 **Titre : Route**

 **Nombre de mots : 300 mots sur OpenOffice**

Le soleil couchant jette ses rayons ardents sur le carré de terre derrière la maison en briques. L'herbe est brûlée, jaunie. Les murs sont rouges, sales, abîmés par le temps, les intempéries et la fumée noirâtre que crache la haute cheminée de l'usine en contrebas de la colline.

Deux hommes sortent de l'habitation par la porte arrière. Et sans même un regard vers la maison, ils partent. Ils battent le bitume de leur pas saccadé, et longent la rivière, main dans la main.

L'un des deux hommes porte un sac de voyage passablement usé. Ses cheveux noirs cachent à moitié son visage pâle aux lignes acérées. Il n'est pas beau, mais une rage latente habille ses traits d'une aura étrange.

Son partenaire traître derrière lui une malle en cuir élimé. Sa démarche est gauche, comme si son corps avait été brisé en plusieurs morceaux, puis recollé maladroitement. Pourtant, derrière les boucles sombres qui encadrent son visage émacié, on distingue encore la beauté insolente qui fut sienne il y a bien longtemps.

Les deux hommes avancent, traversent la ville déserte. Un chat errant leur barre la route quelques instants. Le félin étriqué à la couleur de suie les observe de ses yeux luisants. Puis il repart de sa démarche agile, disparaissant derrière un buisson.

Et eux reprennent la route. Jusqu'aux frontières de la petite ville ouvrière, et au-delà.

Ils quittent le monde qu'ils ont connu. Ils quittent le monde dans lequel ils ont été détruits, ensemble ou seuls, peut importe.

Et ils embrassent pleinement la route inconnue. Parce qu'ils la suivront, jusqu'à un endroit où personne ne saura. Où personne ne pourra les reconnaître, les insulter, les traiter de monstres, de mangemort, de traître.

Ils longeront la route, jusqu'à un endroit où ils ne seront rien d'autre que Sirius et Severus.

 **Prochain chapitre le 25/11**


	19. Saisons

**Titre : Saisons**

 **Nombre de mots : 500 mots sur OpenOffice**

Il faisait beau, et le parc de Poudlard était envahi par les élèves. Alors Sirius avait emmené Severus dans un couloir abandonné. Et là, tandis qu'une légère brise secouait les feuilles des arbres, Sirius embrassa l'autre garçon. Le baiser fut léger comme les ailes d'un papillon. Mais Severus aima. Et alors, ils recommencèrent. Ils avaient 17 ans, ils s'embrassaient, et c'était le printemps.

X

Le soleil d'août était brûlant, et les rues de Londres étaient désertes. Cachés dans l'ombre de leur petit appartement, Severus et Sirius profitaient de la fraîcheur salutaire. Allongé sur le carrelage de la cuisine, Sirius somnolait, les yeux clos. Severus entra alors dans la pièce, et sans un mot, il rejoignit son partenaire sur le sol.

La lumière du soleil s'infiltrait pernicieusement à travers l'interstice des volets et la ventilation moldue de l'appartement voisin faisait un boucan d'enfer. Pourtant, lorsque Severus tourna la tête vers Sirius, celui-ci entendit parfaitement le « je t'aime » prononcé du bout des lèvres. Ils avaient 20 ans, il s'aimaient, et c'était l'été.

X

Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous leurs pieds. Main dans la main, Sirius et Severus se promenaient dans la forêt. Les branches nues étaient autant de bras s'élevant dans le ciel pour enlacer le soleil timide. La terre battue se trouvait recouverte d'une mosaïque orange, rouge et brune. Au loin, un croassement, et à quelques mètres, le bruissement d'un buisson secoué par un habitant du bois.

Soudain, Sirius s'arrêta. Arrivés dans une sorte de clairière, Severus ne comprit pas ce que voulait l'autre homme. Jusqu'à ce que son compagnon se mettre à genoux et sorte une alliance de la poche de sa cape. Et alors Sirius demanda Severus en mariage. Et Severus accepta.

Ils avaient 23 ans, ils allaient se marier, et c'était l'automne.

X

Severus avait froid. Il avait froid à l'intérieur. Parce que depuis trois semaines, le lit était vide. Le lit qu'il avait partagé avec Sirius pendant des années était vide. Vide le matin quand il se levait, et vide le soir quand il se couchait.

Parce que depuis trois semaines, Severus était seul dans la maison. Sirius ne dormait plus dans leur chambre, Sirius ne lisait dans leur salon, Sirius ne sortait plus dans leur jardin.

Parce que depuis trois semaines, Sirius était mort.

Severus avait toujours cru que lui-même partirait avant. Il avait toujours cru que la mort de Sirius serait spectaculaire.

Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. C'était lui qui était resté. C'était Sirius qui était mort, dans son sommeil.

Allongé dans le lit, Severus avait froid. Il ne pouvait plus se blottir dans les bras de son mari, il ne pouvait plus écouter les battements de son cœur et sentir sa poitrine vibrer sous ses rires.

Les draps étaient froids, du côté où l'animagus dormait. L'oreiller n'était pas froissé. Tout était silencieux.

Et Severus avait froid.

Parce que Sirius était mort. Parce que Sirius reposait dans un cimetière.

Severus avait 78 ans, il retrouverait Sirius dans l'au-delà, et c'était l'hiver.

 **Prochain chapitre le 02/12**


	20. Tableau

**Titre : Tableau**

 **Nombre de mots : 300 mots sur OpenOffice**

Severus se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la porte claqua. Du haut de son cadre, il eu alors le malheur de voir entrer un gringalet aux yeux verts et visiblement en guerre ouverte avec les peignes.

Vraiment, s'il avait su qu'être un tableau l'obligerait à supporter le fils Potter plus que de raison, il n'aurait jamais accepter d'avoir son propre portrait dans le bureau du Directeur.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que le gosse pouvait bien vouloir cette fois-ci ? Ah, il avait une toile dans les mains. Donc, un nouvel arrivant dans leur petit monde de tableaux. Severus soupira.

Et manqua de s'étrangler lorsque le Survivant accrocha le cadre, d'une atroce couleur or, juste à côté du sien. Un voisin direct ? Quelle horreur !

Et apparemment, Potter voulais le voir souffrir, puisqu'il se planta devant lui, dans l'intention visible de lui parler.

« Hum... Professeur Snape ? »

Le portrait répondit par un grognement.

« Je voulais vous prévenir qu'un nouveau tableau venait d'arriver.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. » ricana Severus d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Harry soupira, mais ne répondit pas à la remarque du professeur. Depuis le temps, les critiques acides du potionniste ne lui faisaient plus rien.

« Je voulais juste vous prévenir, ce portrait est assez... Spécial. Il a un double au Square Grimmauld.

\- Au Square Grim... Non ! Non, pas Lui ! » supplia presque Severus.

Trop tard. Déjà, l'habitant du tableau entrait dans le cadre doré. Severus hésita entre se pendre et se jeter un Avada. Mais il n'eu pas plus le temps d'y réfléchir, le nouvel arrivant passant de sa toile à celle du potionniste.

Alerte ! Sirius Sale Cabot Black envahissait son espace personnel !

Et ce pour... Lui rouler le patin du siècle.

Tient. Black n'embrassait pas si mal.

 **Prochain chapitre le 09/12**


	21. Uranus

**Titre : Uranus**

 **Nombre de mots : 300 mots sur OpenOffice**

« Monsieur Black. Veuillez nous lire la prédiction inscrite dans vos feuilles de thé. »

Sirius, qui riait alors avec James, déglutit soudainement. Pourquoi avait-il choisit de suivre les cours de Divination déjà ?

Sous l'œil acéré du professeur, l'adolescent regarda les dessins au fond de la tasse. Bon. Il voyait un chat écrasé. Donc, ce serait de l'improvisation.

« Je vois... Je vois qu'Uranus et Neptune sont alignées dans l'axe d'Alpha du Centaure. C'est donc un présage de... Euh. Ah voilà ! Ça veut dire qu'un amour secret va bientôt se déclarer à moi. Et puisque Uranus vient de finir son tour sur elle-même, ma réponse sera positivement influencée par les astres. » annonça Sirius.

Toute la classe se mit à rire, sauf le professeur, qui fusilla son élève du regard.

« Bien. Monsieur Black, puisque vous semblez incapable de simplement apprendre vos leçons, je vous ferai révisez personnellement. »

C'est ainsi que Sirius sortit du cours de Divination avec trois heures de retenues.

Trop occupé à maudire le professeur, Sirius ne vit pas Severus Snape arriver de l'autre côté du couloir, et lui fonça dedans, l'envoyant au sol.

Un peu sonnés, les deux adolescents se relevèrent en grimaçant. Puis, comme s'il prenait soudainement conscience de _qui_ il venait de percuter, Severus rougit.

Et sous le regard étonné de Sirius il lui déclara sa flamme. Hébété, le Gryffondor ne réagit pas immédiatement, laissant à Severus le temps de s'enfuir.

Sirius ne pu lui reparler que le lendemain, au détour d'un couloir du troisième étage.

« Hey, Snape ! Je... Je t'aime aussi. »

Cette fois, ce fut Sirius qui s'en alla sans attendre de réponse. Mais il entendit parfaitement la proposition de rendez-vous pour le soir-même. Et Sirius su qu'il irait retrouver Severus en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

 **Prochain chapitre le 16/12**


	22. Voie Neuf Trois-Quart

**Titre : Voie Neuf Trois-quarts**

 **Nombre de mots : 400 mots sur OpenOffice**

« Le train à destination de Manchester est arrivé en voie deux. Tous les voyageurs sont priés d'attendre l'arrêt complet du train avant de descendre. Attention à la marche. » annoncèrent les haut-parleurs grésillants.

Severus traînait péniblement sa valise derrière lui, pestant contre ses parents. Bon, que son moldu de père n'ai pas voulu l'accompagner ne l'étonnait pas, il était de toute façon sans doute trop saoul pour marcher droit. Mais sa mère ? C'était sa première rentrée à Poudlard, pourtant. Enfin, au moins, il savait comment atteindre la voie neuf trois-quarts.

Le jeune garçon avança entre les voies neuf et dix, et fonça dans le mur, fermant les yeux.

Et en un instant, l'ambiance sur le quai changea.

Des hiboux piaillaient dans tous les sens, des valises flottaient derrières les familles, et une grande locomotive d'un rouge brillant attendait sur les rails.

Impressionné, Severus espérait malgré tout vite retrouver Lily. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, surtout qu'il venait d'apercevoir un garçon de son âge, mais visiblement de Sang-Pur. Il se sentait tellement miteux à côté de lui.

Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer plus en détail. Severus remarqua alors à quel point ce jeune sorcier était beau.

Et son cœur fit un drôle de bond quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Et il sentit ses joues chauffer.

X

Sirius n'attendait plus qu'une chose : pouvoir monter dans le train pour se débarrasser de sa mère. Mais soudain, il cru qu'on appelait. Et ce n'était pas Regulus, puisque celui-ci tirait toujours sa manche quand il voulait avoir son attention.

Se retournant, Sirius croisa le regard d'un autre garçon, qui entrait visiblement aussi en Première Année.

Ses cheveux trop longs et ses habits de seconde main auraient dû lui donner envie de froncer le nez de dégoût. Mais non, il ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise face à cet élève de classe populaire, peut-être même d'origine moldu.

Au contraire, il fut même fasciné. Ses yeux, qu'il ne voyait pas très bien à cette distance, lui semblaient être magnifiques, et il aurait bien voulu s'approcher pour les observer de plus près.

Sirius ne comprit pas pourquoi son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsque les joues de l'autre garçon rougirent.

Mais il trouva beau cette aquarelle vermeille peinte sur la peau blanche.

Puis le chef de gare siffla, et les deux garçons montèrent dans le Poudlard Express.

 **Prochain chapitre le 23/12**


	23. Whisky

**Titre : Whisky**

 **Nombre de mots : 400 mots sur OpenOffice**

Il aurait pu se justifier, dire que ça n'était arrivé qu'à cause du Whisky bon marché qui coulait alors dans leurs veines. Il aurait pu dire que ça n'avait été qu'un coup d'un soir. Il aurait pu, aurait dû.

Mais ça n'aurait pas été vrai. Parce que Sirius avait aimé cette soirée. Oui, il avait aimé, et voulait même ardemment recommencer, retrouver cette chaleur qui avait fait chavirer ses sens.

Et ce n'était pas juste une envie de s'enivrer au Whisky. Sirius s'enflammait d'un désir totalement incontrôlable. Ça le brûlait délicieusement à l'intérieur, et c'était comme si un étau comprimait ses poumons.

Alors, ce soir il buvait. Pour retrouver un tant soit peu _ce_ goût. Le liquide ambré descendait à vue d'œil, et, ne s'embêtant même plus d'un verre, Sirius buvait au goulot.

Puis Severus arriva. Il l'observa avec une moue de dégoût, mais une lueur de fascination brillait dans ses prunelles.

« Tu es pathétique, Black.

\- Je t'emmerde, Snape.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça, la nuit dernière. » ricana Severus.

L'homme en noir se laissa tomber sur une chaise branlante, juste en face de Sirius. Arrachant la bouteille de ses mains, il pris une grande rasade, grimaçant au goût âcre.

Puis Sirius repris l'alcool. Et les gorgées s'enchaînèrent, les unes après les autres. Une deuxième bouteille fut ouverte par des mains maladroites.

Et Sirius et Severus continuèrent à s'enivrer, face à face.

« J'peux savoir pourquoi tu te donne en spectacle comme ça, Black ? Tu... T'as détesté à ce point ? » demanda Severus d'une voix devenue pâteuse.

Sirius recula sa chaise, et plantant son regard embrumé dans celui de Severus, il parla, déversant ses paroles comme l'alcool se déversait dans leurs veines.

« Tu veux qu'je t'dise, Snape ? C'pas la brûlure du Whisky coulant dans ma gorge qui m'a fait partir en vrille. C'est toi, l'goût d'ta peau sur ma langue, ta bouche trop chaude, tes gémissements sous mes caresses, ton putain de corps contre le mien. C'est ça qui m'a enflammé, qui m'a tordu l'ventre, qui m'a fait sombrer. C'toi qui m'a détraqué le cerveau. Parce que putain j'ai aimé ça ! »

Sirius avait presque crié ses derniers mots. Les mains tremblantes, il voulu empoigner la bouteille d'alcool. Severus l'en empêcha. Puis, il l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Il lui donna baiser sur baiser.

Des baisers tellement salvateurs, au goût ardent de Whisky.

 **Prochain chapitre le 30/12**


	24. Xérostomie

**Merci beaucoup pour vos derniers retours ! Voici le chapitre du jour**

 **X**

 **Titre : Xérostomie**

 **Nombre de mots : 100 mots sur OpenOffice**

Depuis quelques semaines, Sirius était pris d'étranges symptômes lorsqu'il se retrouvait en présence de l'un de ces camarade, qui n'était nul autre que Snape.

Tout d'abord, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, et il avait chaud. Il arrivait même qu'en cas de rapprochement intense, le jeune homme rougisse.

Ensuite, ses mains devenaient moites, et ses jambes tremblaient légèrement.

Et puis, le symptôme le plus grave : Xérostomie. Sa bouche devenait sèche comme s'il avait mangé des copeaux de bois.

Alors, une fois qu'il eu consulté l'infirmière, Sirius dû se rendre à l'évidence, il était définitivement amoureux de Severus Snape

 **Prochain chapitre 06/01**


	25. Yeux

**Merci pour vos reviews sur les derniers chapitres ! Voici l'avant-dernier texte de cette série, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 _ **Bonne**_ ** _lecture_**

 **X**

 **Titre : Yeux**

 **Nombre de mots : 100 mots sur OpenOffice**

Tempête. C'était ce qu'aurait vu Severus dans les yeux de Sirius, s'il avait regardé.

Abysse. C'était ce qu'aurait vu Sirius dans les yeux de Severus, s'il avait regardé.

Mais aucun d'eux ne regardait.

Les yeux d'acier de Sirius étaient un ouragan, une mer déchaînée qui s'entrechoquait avec une foudre ardente. C'était un orage perpétuel qui brillait dans les iris de Sirius.

Le regard d'onyx de Severus était une crevasse, un puits sans fond quand lequel des pierres précieuses couleur corbeau tombaient en résonnant. C'était un précipice hypnotisant qui s'enflammait dans les yeux de Severus.

Et soudain, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

 **Dernier chapitre le 13/01**


	26. Zébrures

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le dernier chapitre d'Enluminures, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **X**

 **Titre : Zébrures**

 **Nombre de mots : 200 mots sur OpenOffice**

Cette nuit-là, il y a des zébrures dans le ciel. Cette nuit-là, Sirius caresse Severus pour la première fois. Du bout des doigts, presque timidement.

Il fait sombre. Mais Sirius devine la légère rougeur sur les joues de l'autre.

La pluie frappe contre les carreaux, alors que les mains caressent révérencieusement la peau pâle.

Les doigts effleurent les lèvres, tracent le contour de la mâchoire et descendent le long du cou.

Les mains de Sirius viennent ensuite découvrir le torse, et l'homme sourit lorsqu'il sent le cœur battre furieusement sous ses paumes.

La peau de Severus est douce et irrégulière. Sirius pourrait pleurer de voir qu'il y a autant de zébrures dans le ciel orageux que sur le corps mince de son amant. Mais les nuage pleurent à sa place.

Alors Sirius ne peut résister à l'envie d'embrasser chacune des marque gravée dans la chair de l'autre homme. Il honore du bout des lèvres chacune des cicatrices.

Alors que le tonnerre gronde et qu'un éclair illumine la chambre, Sirius se penche vers le visage d'un Severus aux yeux brillants, et l'embrasse.

Severus n'est pas vraiment beau. Mais dans la lumière fugace des éclairs déchirant le ciel, Sirius le trouve magnifique.

 **FIN**

 **Et voilà, 26 semaines après la première publication, je met un point final à cette série. Un grand merci pour m'avoir suivi tout du long, en espérant vous revoir bientôt pour d'autres textes !**


End file.
